An Evening Star
by Simsa1
Summary: Ward and Skye being cute at home


Skye stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window into the cold dark sky watching the stars twinkling above her. Her hands lost in the soapy water where she was absentmindedly scrubbing the pan that Ward had used to cook their roast chicken in for that evenings dinner. Skye was a terrible cook, so Ward generally cooked and she cleaned up. It was their little system, and it worked.

There was a fire roaring down the other end of their small suburban house, it kept the place cosy enough for the two of them.

Skye still rubbing the sponge in a circular motion was drawn out of her sleepy stare by Grant slowly wrapping his strong, warm arms around her waist. He held her against his back for a moment, before taking his right hand and sweeping her long tousled locks over her left shoulder. He lowered his lips to the base of her neck and left a few small kisses there.

Skye could feel his warm breath against her skin, slow and reassuring and the light pecks he was leaving made her smile as her stomach did a little flip. She liked seeing warm and fuzzy Ward, as opposed to Robot Ward that occupied her training sessions and most interactions on the Bus.

'Dinner was really delicious tonight. Thank you for cooking' Skye whispered as his kisses moved around to the back of her ear and along her jaw.

'It was my pleasure, Skye' replied Grant, who slightly tightened his hug around Skye's waist.

'you did help though, with peeling and cutting up the vegetables'

'yeah, but you actually did the cooking. And that is the hard part. i just had to avoid cutting my hand off, which i believe i did successfully'

Releasing her body, Grant grabbed the tea towel that was hanging on the oven door and he began to while up the few things Skye had managed to wash.

'You don't have to….i can do that, Grant, you did all the cooking' she urged.

'I want too, plus if i do, then i can stand here and gaze at you lovingly.' a smile played at the corners of his mouth as the words crossed his lips.

The harsh lights in their small kitchen did nothing to hamper her beauty, even as she blushed slightly and lowered her head a little so he couldn't see all of her face.

Sometimes Ward wondered if he made her self conscious, or if she just did it subconsciously, but the smile that crossed her face told him she was ok with him doing so.

When the last dish was dry and put away, Skye pulled the plug out from the sink and let the water swirl down the drain. She walked over the Grant, who was leaning, arms propping him up against the end of the bench and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head just under his collar bone. His large body shifted beneath hers to bring his arms to encompass her body just holding her close. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Ward relinquished his embrace and took Skye's hand in his, leading her over the the grey three seater couch by the fire. Sitting them both down, Grant extended his arm around the back of the lounge to signal to Skye to cuddle up to him. Taking the hint Skye moved her body so that she was wedged under Grant's arm, with her face on his chest and his arm resting over her body.

Grant flicked the television on and began searching the channels. 'oh, stop…go back…there. Can we watch The Hunger Games? I know you read the book Grant'

sighing he switched over the the movie and felt Skye snuggle against his chest, getting more comfortable. He did the same, propping his feet up on the coffee table to watch the film.

As the film neared its end and the fire died down, Grant could feel Skye's breathing behind the slow and deepen. She would still mumble to him with a now slowed running commentary about how something in the book was better, or was left out of the film.

Finally the credits rolled and Skye was snuggled against his side, now fully asleep. Grant grabbed the remote, switching the TV of then he gently moved her off of him, laying her head on a pillow momentarily, to go and put out the fire that was nearly gone of its own accord.

When he was satisfied that the fire was dowsed Grant turned and scooped Skye's small frame into his arms and carried her down the hallway, placing her onto their bed.

She began to stir once he had placed her onto the soft mattress, but he hushed her with sweet nothings and she drifted back into oblivion. As Grant

climbed into bed beside her, he rolled onto his back and began to drift off too.

The sun was just peeking its head over the horizon and slipping into their room through a crack in the blinds. Grant began to wake, finding a weight on his chest. Opening a groggy eye slowly, he saw her, head on his chest and arm holding his torso. Her body was holding his as they slept. He lay his head back down on the pillow and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, refusing to move and holding onto his Skye for a few blissful moments more.


End file.
